Gas, electric, and wood burning fireplaces are an efficient method for providing warmth and creating the appeal of a fire within a room. Fireplaces have become commonplace in today's building trades for both residential and commercial applications. Most new home construction designs include at least one, and often several fireplaces. Further, a significant number of remodeling projects are focused on fireplaces.
The representation of the glow and look in gas and electric fireplaces is desirable to simulate the effect created by a natural fire. Another concern is providing an appealing view of the fireplace contents when gas and electric fireplaces are not simulating the flame of a natural fire.
A lighting system for a fireplace provides light inside the fireplace to, for example, enhance the aesthetic appeal of the fireplace. Previous lighting systems provide only limited functionality and may detract from the appearance of a fireplace. For example, components of some lighting systems may not provide an appealing look for a fireplace.
It is therefore desirable to provide improved lighting systems for fireplaces.